<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Dinahs corner' by Sammynovice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982166">'Dinahs corner'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice'>Sammynovice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Awkward Flirting, Books, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah owns a bookstore, Laurel takes her niece shopping.</p><p>1st date doesnt quite go as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance &amp; Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please auntie Laurel?", Olivia begged.</p><p>"You already have loads of books!", Laurel moaned trying to walk past the bookstore.</p><p>"But I love books!", she whined.</p><p>"You must get that from mummy Ava you certainly dont get it from mummy Sara or me!", Laurel chuckled.</p><p>"Look I promised your mums i would have you back by 4 so come on", she held her hand out to encourage her niece to follow.</p><p>Instead the young girl pouted her bottom lip and gave her best sad face.</p><p>"Dont do that", Laurel said already feeling a pull on her heartstrings. </p><p>Her niece kept giving her best puppy dog eyes and then in her saddest voice.</p><p>"Please auntie Laurel?just one book?pleeeaaase?". </p><p>Laurel smiled as she felt herself caving in, she could never say no to her niece and she knew it, she checked her watch.</p><p>"Fine! 1 book! But we need to be quick!".</p><p>Olivia grinned she knew her auntie would cave, she made out she was tough but inside she was a big softie.</p><p>"Thank you auntie Laurel! Come on!", with that she grabbed Laurels hand pulling her towards the bookstore 'Dinahs Corner'.</p><p>Laurel sighed as they went in her niece running straight off to the kids section, Laurel looked around she had never been in here before books weren't really her thing unless they were law books and even then that was business not pleasure.</p><p>It was a nice quaint little place with a low ceiling, the faint aroma of books was oddly calming. She couldnt see anyone else here they must be out the back she figured. </p><p>She picked a few books up reading the backs before placing them back gently, running her fingers over some comic books before joining her niece who was already sat down busy reading.</p><p>"What you got there squirt?", Laurel teased.</p><p>"Its a book about vampires!", her niece beamed without looking up  choosing to ignore the 'squirt' comment.</p><p>"Hmmm i dont think mummy Ava will be too chuffed if I let you read that", Laurel mused.</p><p>"Its ok its harmless really", a smooth voice came out of nowhere catching her off guard.</p><p>Laurel turned around quickly to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her whole entire life.</p><p>"Sorry I didnt mean to startle you, I'm Dinah", the woman grinned. Laurel tried to form a sentence but the womans smile just seemed to turn her brain into mulch.</p><p>"Hi..hey..um hello", she coughed clearing her throat nervously.</p><p>The womans smile got bigger watching her.</p><p>"This is the part where you tell her your name!", her niece whispered loudly rolling her eyes.</p><p>Snapping out of it Laurel smiled awkwardly letting out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Thank you Olivia", she said through gritted teeth giving her niece an evil glare, turning back to Dinah she smiled holding out her hand,  "hi I'm Laurel and this annoying little darling is my niece Olivia".</p><p>"Nice to meet you both", Dinah chuckled shaking her hand, Laurel couldnt help but notice how smooth they felt. She kept on shaking without realising until Dinah coughed politely Laurel letting go quickly.</p><p>"I love your bookstore!", Olivia said standing up.</p><p>"Aww thank you, you're sweet", Dinah smiled softly at the young girl.</p><p>"My auntie Laurel hates books", Olivia said looking at Laurel "she says they're boring".</p><p>Laurel resisted the urge to gag her niece in that moment and instead laughed awkwardly.</p><p>"Shes kidding! I dont hate books!", she glared at her niece hoping that was the end of it but her niece took after her mummy Sara and knew when she was winding somebody up.</p><p>"Yes you do...you said books were for dorks", Olivia grinned watching her auntie going bright red.</p><p>Laurel felt like her face was on fire, why oh why did her sister have a child?! Laurel turned to face Dinah who despite the conversation had a big grin on her face, she seemed amused watching Laurel squirm.</p><p>"Kids say the silliest things", Laurel chuckled wishing the ground would literally open up right now and swallow her.</p><p>"Its ok, books arent for everyone", Dinah winked "so what is your thing?". Laurel shifted uncomfortably as she tried to think of her hobbies.</p><p>"She mostly just works out", Olivia answered for her sounding bored, "like all the time!".</p><p>"I can see that", Dinahs eyes sparkled as she looked Laurel up and down making Laurels legs turn to jelly to the point she actually wondered if they might give way.</p><p>Laurel went to say something but closed her mouth again, she felt a lump forming in her throat,  damn she hadnt been this nervous since as long as she could remember, there was something about this woman.</p><p>"I um...mostly keep busy with work", Laurel smiled.</p><p>"What is it you do?", Dinah asked stepping a little closer leaning back against the counter. Laurel opened her mouth to answer but her niece beat her to it again.</p><p>"She works in law", Olivia shouted.</p><p>"I can answer for myself!", Laurel hissed.</p><p>Olivia looked up from her book "but you're not though", she said confused,  why was auntie Laurel acting so weird? Shaking her head deciding it was a grown up thing she went back to her book.</p><p>Dinah watched the two with amusement the tall blonde seemed to be going redder by the minute yet looking more adorable by the second. </p><p>"Law? That's a tough field", Dinah said, "you must be really smart". Dinahs voice was smooth as honey Laurel felt she could listen to it all day, just being around her made her feel giddy.</p><p>"I like to think so", she smirked, a glimpse of her cockiness coming through.</p><p>"More like a smart ass", Olivia grumbled under her breath unfortunately loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>Laurel breathed in deeply, she was going to seriously embarrass her niece next time she picked her up from school, just the thought made her smile.</p><p>"Ok well I should get back, just give me a holla if you need anything ", Dinah grinned before walking away.</p><p>"Um yeah ok thanks", Laurel smiled putting her hands in her pockets before turning around to see her niece grinning evily at her.</p><p>"What?", Laurel asked narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"You like her!", Olivia grinned.</p><p>"Sshhh!", Laurel panicked looking over at Dinah at the register who didnt appear to have heard.</p><p>"Keep your voice down", Laurel warned.</p><p>"You like her! You like her!", Olivia started singing.</p><p>Laurel put her hand over Olivia's mouth "I'll give you whatever you want if you just shut up!", she pleaded.</p><p>Olivia pretended to think "hmmmm, I want 3 books and an ice cream...no! 2 ice creams!".</p><p>Laurel sighed "fine!".</p><p>"Yes!!", Olivia jumped in the air in triumph picking up 2 more books and running to the till.</p><p>"Cant believe I just got played by a ten year old!", Laurel grumbled to herself, there was far too much of her sister in her niece for her liking!.</p><p>"3 books? Wow you're getting spoiled!", Dinah chuckled as she put the books in a bag.</p><p>"Yeah I love spending time with my auntie Laurel ", Olivia shot Laurel an innocent look.</p><p>"Love hustling me more like!", Laurel grumbled handing over the money.</p><p>Dinah laughed "sounds like you two have a lot of fun together".</p><p>"Next week Laurels taking me to the fun fair!" Olivia grinned.</p><p>"I am?", Laurel groaned "I dont remember agreeing to that".</p><p>"Sure you did", Olivia grinned again "just a moment ago remember?".</p><p>"Sounds like fun", Dinah chuckled watching Laurels reaction. </p><p>"Do you like fun fairs?", Olivia asked Dinah.</p><p>Laurel shot her niece a warning look.</p><p>"Love them", Dinah said never taking her eyes off Laurel.</p><p>"You should come with us!", Olivia grinned jumping up and down in excitement. </p><p>"You dont have to", Laurel said quickly "I'm sure you've got far better things to be doing".</p><p>"I could close up for a few hours", Dinah grinned. Laurel felt that lump in her throat coming back making it difficult to swallow. "Only if you want me to of course?", Dinah pressed.</p><p>"No of course you're more than welcome", Laurel said a bit too quickly, Olivia sniggered making the blonde blush again.</p><p>"I mean if you want to join us you're more than welcome ", Laurel said trying to sound more casual. </p><p>Dinah smiled and grabbed Laurels receipt writing something on it before passing it back.</p><p>"Heres my number let me know when you're both planning on going and I'll come meet you". Dinah handed Laurel her number the blonde taking it before placing it in her inside pocket.</p><p>"Ok cool we'll umm...see you then", Laurel beamed.</p><p>"Looking forward to it", Dinah purred.</p><p>The brunette and blonde stood smiling at each other before Olivia rolled her eyes taking Laurels hand.</p><p>"Come on auntie Laurel! you owe me some ice creams! Bye Dinah!". She said pulling Laurel along behind her.</p><p>"Goodbye", Dinah chuckled watching the pair go,' wow what a beautiful woman' she thought after they'd gone. </p><p>Olivia grinned as they shut the door behind them Laurel looked like she was on cloud nine until she saw her niece smirking at her.</p><p>"What?" She snapped.</p><p>"You're welcome!", Olivia laughed.</p><p>"For what? Embarrassing me?". </p><p>"For getting you a date with the pretty bookstore lady", Olivia said feeling rather proud of herself.</p><p>"For your information I could quite easily have gotten her number if I'd wanted to, you just kept putting me off!", Laurel argued.</p><p>"Oh I see, sorry I didnt realise that was you on your 'a game'" Olivia said sarcastically "if that's so then you'll be fine on your date next week wont you?".</p><p>Laurel gulped, "I swear to god you better not embarrass me!".</p><p>Olivia smiled up at her aunt "we'll see...".</p><p>Laurel stopped and knelt down in front of her niece "in all seriousness please promise me! Promise me you'll be good and make me look good?".</p><p>Olivia put her arms around her aunties kneck, "look auntie Laurel  you are good! Just let her see that, you like her and its pretty obvious she likes you too". </p><p>For someone so young she certainly sounded so grown up, that must have been mummy Ava coming through.</p><p>"Really? You think shes into me?", Laurel grinned.</p><p>"Yeah just stop being such a dork!", her niece teased.</p><p>"You're the dork!", Laurel snapped.</p><p>"Fine! Whatever! But I'm the dork who you promised to buy 2 ice creams!". </p><p>Laurel smiled at her niece "you're a pain in my ass you know that?".</p><p>"Yeah but you love me", she smirked, her mummy Sara shining through that cheeky smile.</p><p>"I do!", Laurel grinned standing up "ok theres the ice cream shop go ahead". Olivia ran off happily to choose her ice cream flavours, Laurel hung back looking back at Dinahs shop in the distance before pulling out her receipt with her number on it.</p><p>She put it back in her pocket gently before following her niece.</p><p>-</p><p>"Dad have you seen my jacket?", Laurel shouted frantically trying to find her jacket amongst the other coats.</p><p>"No sweetheart I havent ", Quentin said sipping his coffee "just wear a different one", he offered watching his daughter frantically searching.</p><p>"No its not that! I...I had a girls number on the inside pocket", Laurel grumbled chucking coats everywhere.</p><p>"Oh I see", Quentin grinned "why didnt you just put the number in your phone straight away?".</p><p>Laurel turned and gave him an evil glare "you're not helping", she sighed.</p><p>"Ok fine which jacket was it?".</p><p>"The black one with the zipper", Laurel frowned.</p><p>"Oh", Quentin said lowering his coffee.</p><p>"What?".</p><p>"You mean the one I thought was for the wash?", he gave her a look to say sorry.</p><p>"Aww no! No no no!", Laurel ran to the washing machine pulling out all the clothes until she found her jacket she pulled out the piece of paper. Or rather tiny pieces of paper, the numbers on them unreadable now, she groaned cursing herself for not having put the number in her phone like her dad said.</p><p>"Sweetheart I'm so sorry", Quentin said sadly.</p><p>"Its not your fault dad", Laurel sighed.</p><p>"Any chance you could ask her for her number again?", Quentin suggested. </p><p>Laurel mulled it over for a minute "I mean yeah I guess I could".</p><p>"Well then what are you waiting for?", Quentin beamed "go get your girls number". Laurel smiled grabbed her leather jacket and went to see a certain bookstore lady.</p><p>-</p><p>Laurel ran most of the way fearing the shop would be closed by the time she got there,  she slowed down and composed herself before opening the door, the bell announcing her arrival.</p><p>Dinah came out the back carrying a box her face lighting up as soon as she saw Laurel. </p><p>"Hey you", she beamed.</p><p>"Hey", Laurel stood there awkwardly feeling her confidence slowly abandoning her.</p><p>"And what can I do for you?", Dinah said a hint of flirting in her voice.</p><p>"I um...well I...there was a washing disaster and I um..."Laurel frantically tried to remember what she had been rehearsing on her way over but it wasnt exactly coming out as she had planned.</p><p>Dinah smiled softly as the blonde tried to explain what had happened she looked so adorable with one hand in her pocket and the other playing with her hair probably not even realising she was doing it. There was something special about this woman, that much Dinah knew.</p><p>"So um... if it's ok with you I need your number..again?". Laurel asked gazing into the brunettes beautiful green eyes.</p><p>"Pass me your phone", Dinah chuckled as Laurel did so, quickly putting in her number she saved it and handed it back to the blonde who was now grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Thanks", Laurel said unsure what she was supposed to do next.</p><p>"No problem", Dinah smiled as Laurel turned to go, just as she got to the door she turned back again.</p><p>"Hey um... I dont suppose you want to go grab a coffee or something?", Laurel felt like her heart was in a mouth as Dinah took a full moment to reply.</p><p>"Sure", she grinned "let me just lock up, meet you outside in 5?".</p><p>"Ok", Laurel grinned feeling giddy with excitement. </p><p>She got outside and when she thought no one was watching fist pumped the air! She said yes!</p><p>If her niece asked she would just make out she was very cool about the whole situation.</p><p>Dinah locked up and went back to set the alarm when she looked out and saw the pretty blonde fist pump the air. She smiled chuckling to herself 'god shes so cute!', she mused.</p><p>Locking up she made her way outside where her date was waiting for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cringe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurels coffee date doesnt go entirely to plan..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the coffee shop was short as there seemed to be one on every street, they walked in and joined the queue.</p><p>"What are you having? My treat!", Laurel offered.</p><p>"No you've already been hustled by a ten year old today this is my treat", Dinah grinned.</p><p>Laurel blushed every time Dinah smiled at her, damn she was so gorgeous!.</p><p>"I insist", she persisted. She might be a dork but she was a chivalrous dork.</p><p>"Fine, I'll get the next one", Dinah nudged her with her shoulder teasingly as she gave the barista her order.</p><p>Laurel swiped and paid then stood there awkwardly in silence as the barista made their drinks.</p><p>"So umm... how long have you owned your own store?", Laurel said trying to stand still, she would often fidget when she was nervous.</p><p>"About 3 years,I always wanted to be my own boss", Dinah answered her voice so smooth Laurel wanted her to keep talking just so she could listen, that and she wanted to know as much about this woman as possible.</p><p>"Your drinks", the barista grunted placing them on the counter. Laurel thanked her and picked them up.</p><p>"Shall we grab a table?", she asked.</p><p>"Sure theres a clean one", Dinah pointed as she followed the cute blonde.</p><p>Laurel looked where Dinah was pointing and saw the table she made a beeline for it, she was so nervous she never saw the step until her foot tripped over it. Next thing she knew she was flying face forwards hitting the ground hard, the coffees went flying spilling all over the floor.</p><p>"Omg are you ok?", Dinah shouted quickly grabbing hold of Laurels arm trying to help her up.</p><p>To say Laurel was mortified would be an understatement,  she wanted to pull her beanie hat all the way over her head so Dinah couldnt see how red her face was.</p><p>"I'm fine", she gasped letting Dinah help her up, the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist holding her.</p><p>"Let me see, I've had medical training", she motioned for Laurel to sit down at what was supposed to be their table.</p><p>"Are you ok Miss?", anothe barista asked carrying a mop and bucket.</p><p>"I'm fine" Laurel grumbled rubbing her ribs they were gonna be bruised for sure.</p><p>The woman satisfied there would be no lawsuit started cleaning the spilt coffee.</p><p>"Let me see you", Dinah crouched down in front of Laurel cupping her face gently, Laurel held her breath at the contact, Dinahs beautiful green eyes staring into her own.</p><p>"Dont think you have a concussion but you're going to be sore in the morning,plenty of bruises for sure ", she smiled softly still holding Laurels face.</p><p>"Not as bruised as my ego", Laurel grumbled.</p><p>Dinah chuckled, and despite her embarrassment Laurel chuckled too. </p><p>"Well I guess it's my round already", Dinah laughed winking at her before standing up and going to get their replacement coffees.</p><p>Laurel watched her go, omg she could never let Olivia know about this she would never hear the end of it!</p><p>"Stop being such a dork", she reminded herself.</p><p>She turned and saw the baristas sniggering, quickly turning away when she glared at them.<br/>
Dinah came over and placed the coffee in front of her.</p><p>"So are you always this graceful?", she teased.</p><p>"Haha very funny", Laurel smiled.</p><p>"Well it was one way to break the ice", Dinah laughed.</p><p>"Or my ribs", Laurel laughed too, their laughs harmonizing together.</p><p>The next hour went by so fast, Laurel learnt about how Dinah had come to Star City and how she had started her own bookstore, her parents had left her some money. Laurel hung onto every word getting distracted once in a while watching Dinahs lips moving.</p><p>"I should probably get going soon", Dinah smiled "i had a really great time today".</p><p>"Me too", Laurel said standing up too quickly, her bruised ribs moaning in protest.</p><p>"You ok?", Dinah asked looking concerned. </p><p>"Yeah sure its nothing", Laurel said trying to play it off, just walking felt like she was being punched in the rib cage.</p><p>"Let me take a look", Dinah asked grabbing the bottom of Laurels top, "may I?" She said waiting permission. </p><p>"Ss.. ssure", Laurel stuttered as Dinah lifted her top up slightly inspecting her ribs.</p><p>Laurel gasped as Dinah gently touched her bare skin, her warm hands running along the rib bones checking them.</p><p>Laurel tried to play it cool but let out the occasional whimper when Dinah found a tender spot.</p><p>"Dont think any are broken but they're definitely bruised, you should rest for a few days". She lowered Laurels top slowly, it had taken all her will power not to gaze at the gorgeous blondes abs, they were as solid as her ribs, she licked her lips subconsciously.</p><p>"Let me give you a ride home", she offered, Laurel knew better than to argue, and If it meant more time with Dinah then she would do just about anything.</p><p>"Could you do me a favour?", Laurel asked hobbling out of the coffee shop with Dinahs hand on her back supporting her.</p><p>"Sure what?.</p><p>"Dont tell Olivia about this?", Laurel looked at her pleadingly, "or anyone for that matter".</p><p>Dinah laughed, "no promises".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my 40th fanfic hope you like it 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>